


I Said Love

by casbean



Series: Askbean Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt Misha Collins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, implied JDMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbean/pseuds/casbean
Summary: Misha has had a very very bad day, but Jensen always knows how to make him feel better.





	I Said Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jensen really loves that hero car and loves filming in it-- and of course, he wants to take it home when SPN is over. This season, Misha has a scene where Cas drives it, but he accidentally hits a prop and scratches the crap out of it. How does Jensen react? How does Misha say he's sorry?

It’s been a bad day. Misha hasn’t seen his family in weeks, he misses his kids and his wife, they’ve been filming fourteen hours days, it’s been pouring rain for what feels like his entire goddamn life. He’s exhausted. And today, somehow, Misha has managed to drive the Impala into a goddamn tree. 

He lays in his trailer in the complete dark, fully clothed on the bed. He’s humiliated. No one was hurt, and everyone assured him that the damage to the car would be easy to fix, and that with the rain on the road and the bad weather and the long days, those things happen. But still. 

Jensen yelled. He was sitting next to him when the car derailed. Misha braked violently, the tail light got shattered against the tree trunk, both their chest got a little bruised by their belts, and Jensen yelled. He grabbed Misha’s arm and screamed, “Mish _Mish MISH”_ , and when they finally managed to step out of the car, surrounded by the crew, he grabbed Misha again, muttering angrily, checking his forehead and his arms and his face. 

Misha was too out of it, too shocked by that point to really react. But then he saw Jensen walk around the car to look at the wreck he had made, and then it seemed he went to the director and the crew and even the show-runners - who came by running - probably to apologize on Misha’s behalf. Misha got dragged away by the medics and that was that. 

It was as well. He didn’t want to talk to Jen after that, not after what he did to that car. Dean’s car. Jensen has a weird connection with it, even though there’s several of them, they’re all pretty damn precious to him. He’s been driving them for ten years. He coached Misha through it. It just makes it all that more humiliating.

So now Misha’s just lying here. He heard his phone buzzing a bunch of times until he turned it off without looking. He can easily imagine what those texts are; probably Jared both making sure he’s okay and mocking his poor performance, some reprimands from his boss about damaging a prop, new shooting schedules because obviously they can’t shoot in the car tomorrow. And Jensen requesting to “talk”, a.k.a lecture him about all the things he did wrong with Baby, while insisting on pressing ice on his forehead and double checking that the medics did their jobs. 

Misha can’t deal with that right now. He lets the shame and the humiliation do their jobs at crushing his chest under their heavy footsteps, until he’s startled by a knock at the door.

“Mish?”

Misha shuts his eyes tightly. Damn it.

“Mish, it’s me.”

Of course it’s him. Who else would come find him at midnight in the goddamn deserted trailer park just because Misha didn’t answer a few texts? Jensen knocks again.

“I know you’re here. Let me in.”

Misha doesn’t move, holding on tighter to the sheets under him. He’s not in the mood. 

“Mish, damn it.”

Misha hears a sigh and then a small thud, like Jensen has leaned his forehead against the door. A softer murmur comes through.

“I’m not here to scold you. I just wanna make sure you’re okay.”

It’s what finally gets Misha on his feet. He knows Jensen won’t give up. He has never given up on Misha, and it’s one of the most amazing things about him.

He opens the door slowly, avoiding the green eyes that reflect the moonlight. Jensen smiles.

“Hey. How you doing?”

“I… have been better.” 

Misha turns his back to him as Jensen steps behind him into the small trailer. It’s still pitch black in here but Misha doesn’t really feel like turning on the light.

“I know it’s been a really shitty couple of weeks,” Jensen says as they face each other again. 

Misha nods. He can’t manage a more elaborate answer due to the lump eating at his throat.

Suddenly Jensen moves closer. Misha’s back hits the counter, he turns away as Jensen links their fingers together and brushes his lips on his jaw. 

“I’m sorry about today. I know what it’s like to have a really bad day and-”

“No,  _I_  - I’m sorry I fucking wrecked one of your favourite things in the world.” Misha finally manages to get his voice back, albeit it’s a little shaky. Jensen’s warmth around him, his breath against his cheek, the comfort of his presence, makes him feel like he just needs to spill things out. “I know you wanted to buy some of the Impalas after the show and now one of them’s gonna be wrecked and-”

“Hey, hey, Mish-”

Misha keeps blabbering and shaking his head, not even sure himself of what he’s saying until he’s just repeating over and over how sorry he is. Jensen’s hands slide around his cheeks and suddenly his lips are on his mouth, effectively shutting him up. 

Misha sighs into the kiss, grabbing on to Jensen’s shoulders and pressing him back against his body. Not only have they both been away from their families for a long time, but the shooting schedules have been keeping them apart from each other a lot this season, one of them always shooting at night while the other is during the day. Misha has missed him. A lot.

Jensen is the one to break the kiss but he keeps Misha close, thumbs stroking his cheeks, forehead knocking against his. 

“It is  _not_  a big deal, okay?”

“I wrecked a  _car_ , Jen, a car you showed me how to drive, me, a grown man, who knows how to drive in the first place-”

“The car is  _fine_ ,” Jensen cuts _._  “They’re gonna replace the tail light, put some paint back on that scratch, it’ll be fine in a couple of days. And we got six more of those bad boys in the garage, you know it’s not a problem. How many Babies do you think have been destroyed filming the show? How many d’you think  _I’ve_  wrecked? This was an accident. Everyone told them not to film when the roads were this bad but they insisted. It’s not - this isn’t on you, alright?”

Misha doesn’t answer but he leans against Jensen, pressing his face in the warm skin of his neck. He didn’t expect this, he really thought Jensen would be mad. He seemed so angry when it happened, pacing around the car, around Misha, looking all wide-eyed and out of breath even though no one was hurt. He was really acting like someone  _was_  hurt. Like that car being being damaged was the end of the world.

And now, suddenly, he acts as if it was nothing, holds Misha tightly, one arm around his shoulder and playing softly in his hair, the other slung around his waist and dragging him closer. Misha makes a move to pull away from the hug but Jensen keeps him close, lips pressing against his own again.

“You’re right though,” he murmurs between two kisses. “One of the things I love most in the whole world was hurt today.” 

Misha frowns. “I’m sorry, I-”

“ _But_ , hopefully, a good night of sleep, and maybe, uh, some innocent cuddling from someone who loves that thing a lot, can make it a little better.”

Jensen smiles tentatively, his fingers brushing on Misha’s forehead to tame his hair back. He waits while Misha stares in confusion. God, he’s tired.

Finally he understands.

“Oh.”

Misha’s mouth falls open. His heart flutters in his chest and his cheeks feel very warm all of the sudden.

“Yeah,” Jensen grins.

“I’m the thing.”

“Yes, Mish,” Jensen laughs, kissing his heated cheeks. “I was already worried about you because these weeks have been…” He shakes his head, thumb caressing Misha’s cheek. “And when the car just - and I saw your face, and we were heading towards that tree, I just… That really scared the shit out of me, y’know? You seemed so shocked and I knew you’d feel… because you were already so stressed about driving the Impala. So I got… really mad, and, uh, didn’t handle it well, obviously.”

Misha turns to kiss the inside of Jensen’s hand. He feels warm and relaxed now, just the both of them in the small, dim lit trailer. 

“What do you mean?”

“I should’ve stayed with you, made sure you were feeling alright, instead I, uh, I went and yelled at Bob and Andrew,” Jensen murmurs in his hair.

“Jen-”

“It’s not like they can  _fire_  me-”

Misha chuckles. “True. But you didn’t have to do that.”

“You could’ve gotten hurt,” Jensen growls. He kisses Misha’s forehead like he’s checking for bumps with his lips. “They never should’ve made you drive in that weather.”

“I’m  _fine_.”

“I know you better than that,” Jensen whispers. “You’re not fine. But I’m here to help with that.” 

His palms cup Misha’s face again, holding him steady as his lips press gently against his own. They’re warm and soft and a little humid and Misha feels his whole body loosening and heating up at every brush their mouths together. His heart swells and flutters, filled with gratitude and affection for the man who’s holding him. They’ve been together for years, yet moments like these seem to happen over and over again, moments that make Misha wonder how he ever managed to get this lucky.

They strip down to their underwear and tangle together on the small bed, Jensen wrapping around Misha’s back. 

“I don’t need you to protect me, you know. You don’t have to get worked up and worried about me.”

Misha can feel Jensen frown against his shoulder. “I know. But I can’t really help it.”

“I just mean that can fight my own battles. I’m six foot tall. I’m not small and helpless. I can be the big spoon too.”

Jensen laughs and tightens his arms around Misha, his fingers tickling his belly. “I know, believe me. You’ve…  _spooned_  me, more times than I can count.”

“I’m older than you,” Misha grumbles. “I’m your goddamn  _elder_ -”

“Go to sleep, Mish,” Jensen says as he plants an affectionate kiss between his shoulder blades.

They lay a few minutes in silence, Jensen nuzzling in Misha’s hair, smiling. 

“Thank you,” Misha finally murmurs. 

“For what?”

“For caring more about me than about the car.”

Jensen drags Misha until he turns towards him and then brush a hand on his cheek. He really can’t stop smiling tonight, but Misha isn’t complaining. Jensen is breathtaking when he smiles.

“I believe I even said  _love_.”

The smiling are apparently contagious, because Misha can’t refrain the wide grin that spreads on his lips. 

“Yes, you did.”

“But you don’t-”

“Jensen, you are, too, one of the things I love most in this world. In all the worlds. In all the universes.”

Jensen lets out a relieved sigh. They’re so close that Misha can feel the flutter of his eyelashes on his cheeks.

“Okay. Good. Good that we’re, uh, on the same page about… that.”

Misha laughs.

“About being very much in love with each other?”

“Yes.”

They both finally lean in, their lips meeting tentatively. Misha can feel their bodies warming up quickly as they move together under the covers. 

He’s definitely starting to feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://casbeanie.tumblr.com/) or [here](http://casbean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
